1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an animal stunning device for use in an animal slaughterhouse operation which has numerous advantages including safe, easy operation, quick, effective, stunning capability, and the ability to be easily maintained for efficient operation even after significant use and wear. More particularly, it is concerned with an animal stunner having a trigger assembly with a safety mechanism, a stunning element which reciprocates from within the stunner to a position outside the stunner, and a support nose passageway which not only provides direction and support for the stunning element during operation, but also is designed to provide proper venting of the interior of the stunner with the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an animal slaughterhouse operation, especially of the assembly line type, it is important to be able to disable or stun an animal in a cost effective manner. Moreover, the stunning equipment must be completely safe in use to prevent accidents and harm to plant personnel. Past methods of disabling an animal include bludgeoning the head, cutting the throat and allowing the animal to bleed to death, and firing a non-reusable projectile into the brain of the animal. As can be appreciated, various mechanical devices have been employed to accomplish the various methods. In practice, however, these methods have been defective in that they are often cruel to the animal, expensive, and most importantly, unsafe to plant personnel. In contemporary slaughterhouse operations it is critical that the equipment used be safe to the operating personnel.